


So Much For Sleeping

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Jyn and Cassian get just a little too drunk and crash at Jyn's apartment instead of his, however in the morning, Jyn remembers that her roommate Chirrut just so happens to hear almost everything, especially when it's something that's just a bit too loud...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been trying off and on to write something, and aside from some scary personal stuff to deal with and family time for Christmas, I FINALLY got something written. I wish I had more time to write, honestly I do, it's my favorite thing in the whole world, but I guess I'll just have to take what time I can get for now! I hope you guys like this, I just needed some Rebelcaptain fluff to cut through all the sadness and angst.

    Whenever Jyn knew that her and Cassian were going to have a, well, “romantic” night, she usually tried to ensure that they would spend the night at his place rather than hers. Not only was it because she happened to keep her room in a terribly messy condition, but because she didn’t want to disturb her roommate - which despite quite literally being blind, he was not deaf, in fact, he probably heard better than most people. Last night however, one drink led to another, Jyn’s place was the closest, and when morning came and Jyn realized what happened, she was almost too embarrassed to walk out of her bedroom door. She heard Chirrut up and about, he was always up before she was, usually making loud noises outside the door on purpose to mess with her hangover headache. Today thankfully he seemed to be just going about his normal business, though Jyn wasn’t entirely sure it was a good thing necessarily. 

 

    Jyn thought about quietly creeping out of bed, but as soon as she made a move to move Cassian’s hand off of her waist, he woke right up, pressing kisses to that sweet spot on her neck that made her have to bite down on her lip to keep her from moaning. She turned around in his arms to get him to stop, a smirk on his face as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to the lips. 

 

    “Morning.” He mumbled as soon as he pulled away, still smirking. 

 

    “Morning.” Jyn replied, and she couldn’t help but smile either, he had a habit of making her smile. “We were supposed to go to your place.” 

 

    “Were we?” Cassian questioned with a grin. “I seem to remember someone barely being able to keep her hands to herself on our way over here, you were very impatient.” 

 

    “I was probably also very drunk.” Jyn groaned. 

 

    “A little of that too.” Cassian laughed. “You hungry? I’ll go make some breakfast.” 

 

    “I think Chirrut is already out there doing that from the sounds of it.” Jyn sighed, reminding herself that there was still him to face and hopefully she wouldn’t die of embarrassment in the process. 

 

    “I’ll go help him then.” Cassian said, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead before getting out of bed and getting dressed, walking out the door without a second thought or care - then again, he wasn’t Chirrut’s roommate. 

 

    Jyn eventually dragged herself out of bed, she could hear Chirrut and Cassian having a good laugh out there yet all she could think about was the possibility of Chirrut so bluntly blurting something out. Once she was dressed, Jyn carefully walked out into the living room of the apartment, and as soon as Jyn sat down, despite how quiet she was trying to be, Chirrut still managed to hear her taking a seat at their table. 

 

    “Good morning, Jyn.” He said right away, it used to unsettle Jyn a bit with how he knew where everyone and everything was just by sound, but after living with him for a while, it was something she had gotten used to. 

 

    “Morning.” Jyn mumbled. 

 

    “You sound very tired, but then again, you two didn’t get much sleep last night.” Chirrut announced, deep down Jyn knew this wouldn’t escape him, but she had hoped. 

 

     “What do you mean?” Cassian asked with a bit of a laugh, he knew Chirrut yes, but sometimes he seemed to forget just how well Chirrut heard  _ everything _ . 

 

    “You two have very loud sex.” Chirrut blurted out; Jyn felt her cheeks turn three shades of red and even caught Cassian blushing a bit. “The both of you, just all night, I don’t even remember when it was finally quiet.” 

 

    “Thank you, Chirrut.” Jyn finally spoke up. “Sorry for keeping you up, we’ll try to keep it to Cassian’s place.” 

 

    “I feel very sorry for your neighbors Cassian, and your cat, it’s no wonder Kaytoo is nocturnal.” Chirrut said with a bit of a laugh this time and Cassian actually chimed in. “But don’t worry Jyn, Cassian is much louder than you.” 

  
    At that, Jyn couldn’t help but laugh now as well, it was silly, the whole event really, but Jyn was relieved that it was done and over with - but she suspected that Chirrut would keep bringing up this incident for a while, at least now she could laugh at it. 


End file.
